


007 Fest 2020 Posts

by blueharlequin, bonesandchekov (blueharlequin)



Series: Blue's 007 Fest 2020 Fics [1]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Art, Cats, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fanon Alec Trevelyan, Food, Gen, Headcanon, Inspired by Music, Memes, Photography, Tarot, Team Civilian, moodboard, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/bonesandchekov
Summary: Collection of things posted on tumblr for the 007 Fest 2020
Series: Blue's 007 Fest 2020 Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812157
Comments: 22
Kudos: 27
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	1. Q Headcanons - Finger Foods and Convenience

[Posted here on tumblr.](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/622553195596660736/i-imagine-that-in-addition-to-the-numerous-cups-of)

I imagine that in addition to the numerous cups of tea that his minions bring him, Q spends a lot of time snacking at his desk. He can't really eat anything unwieldy, he needs to be able to put down what he's eating and immediately go back to his computer.


	2. Q Food Day Moodboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard for some of the average things Q eats during the week.

[Posted here on tumblr.](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/622579974603407360/q-food-moodboard)

Mornings usually involve a pastry on his way to the Tube or a stop at Pret. Q's not above the eating the random candy he's got stashed in his desk if he's desperate. Most of his meals are takeaway but he does like going out to a nice curry now and then. He rarely cooks at home because his hob is small and he's rubbish at making anything besides tea and pot noodle.

Photo by [Debby Hudson](https://unsplash.com/@hudsoncrafted?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText) on [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/collections/11183664/007-fest-q-food-moodboard/869fc97823f09089b5fd8fd705916fcf?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText)

Photo by [Jason Leung](https://unsplash.com/@ninjason?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText) on [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/collections/11183664/007-fest-q-food-moodboard/869fc97823f09089b5fd8fd705916fcf?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText)

Photo by [Andy Hay](https://unsplash.com/@eastcoastkitchen?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText) on [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/collections/11183664/007-fest-q-food-moodboard/869fc97823f09089b5fd8fd705916fcf?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText)

Photo by [Eiliv-Sonas Aceron](https://unsplash.com/@shootdelicious?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText) on [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/collections/11183664/007-fest-q-food-moodboard/869fc97823f09089b5fd8fd705916fcf?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText)

Photo by [Andrea Palacios](https://unsplash.com/@andreapalaciosi?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText) on [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/collections/11183664/007-fest-q-food-moodboard/869fc97823f09089b5fd8fd705916fcf?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText)

Photo by [Olga Serjantu](https://unsplash.com/@olgaserjantu?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText) on [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/collections/11183664/007-fest-q-food-moodboard/869fc97823f09089b5fd8fd705916fcf?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText)

Photo by [John-Mark Smith](https://unsplash.com/@mrrrk_smith?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText) on [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/collections/11183664/007-fest-q-food-moodboard/869fc97823f09089b5fd8fd705916fcf?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText)

Photos by me


	3. Headcanon Week - Q Edition

[Posted here on tumblr.](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/622829654521397248/q-headcanons)

Q started at MI5 first. Not because he actually applied, but because Mallory needed to keep him occupied while he assessed the climate at MI6.

The former Q absolutely loathed Q when he first met him and called him an “upstart little twit”, Q then proceeded to fix every bit of tech that the older Q had abandoned as irredeemably broken just to prove a point.

James and Alec don’t know it, but Q is the one responsible for finding out that Alec never turned traitor and bringing him in from the cold.

Q’s got a competence kink, which of course James and Alec consistently take advantage of.

Q is sapiosexual to some degree. On the rare occasions that he goes out socially, he loves listening to people ramble on about any subject. If they are passionate and well informed, it piques his interest.

Q loves his cats to the point of distraction. This is also something the 00s take advantage of, pampering Q’s cats earns them points in their favour.

Q poaches cups of coffee. Alec has had to aggressively defend his when Q stumbles into the kitchen in the morning.

Before he moved in with James and Alec, Q would leave his clothes over any available surface in his flat.

Q spends a lot of his spare time keeping up his hacking skills. He needs to keep constantly challenging himself to stay sharp.

Q is always on the lookout for new talent. He may not have the honeypot skills of the 00s, but he has successfully acquired quite a few talented hackers for MI6 with the temptation of new and exciting projects.

Despite his supposed unfeeling demeanour, Q is not above interfering in his minions' personal lives to make his department run more efficiently. Currently, he’s responsible for no less than three new relationships, five breakups, two pet adoptions, and one act of arson, (if R wasn’t going to get the house in the divorce from her partner then no one was). [_check out the story inspired by this headcanon_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169833)


	4. Headcanon Week - Eve Moneypenny Edition

[Posted here on tumblr.](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/622945627657175041/moneypenny-headcanons-moneypenny-does-not-sleep)

Moneypenny does not sleep with Bond. Their relationship is based on mutual respect for heavy innuendo and sarcasm.

However, Moneypenny loves irritating Tanner with the insinuation that she _might_ be sleeping with Bond. James thinks it’s hilarious and helps her with the charade.

Moneypenny doesn’t have a favourite food or drink. She has associations. Her feelings usually determine what she feels like having when she eats. She tends toward spicy foods when she’s angry.

Moneypenny spends weeks and weeks at the firing range after she shoots Bond until Tanner finally has enough of it. He makes a call to an old friend and the next day her hands her a fax. In a messy scrawl, it reads, _“Not even I could have made that shot – Hawkeye”_ She stops going to the range.

Moneypenny didn’t mean to tell Bond that Q was afraid to fly. She regrets it later when Q complains for over a week and a half that Bond and Alec got him high as a kite before they flew to Hawaii on holiday

She makes it a priority to take Q out with her for a night on the town when she sees he needs to unwind. Sometimes it involves getting completely pissed together, other times they eat takeaway in her flat while watching crap telly and painting their nails.

Moneypenny adores Q’s cats. Q wishes she didn’t. She buys them treats, toys, and little kitty outfits from boutique stores. The cats treat her with the same indifference cats treat anyone who pays too much attention to them.

One of the things she loves the most is being Mallory’s date for the various political/business functions he has to attend. She loves dressing up for them. Her second favourite thing is running interference when Mallory needs to get out of a conversation.


	5. Headcanon Week - Alec Trevelyan Edition

[Posted here on tumblr.](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/623040920820023296/alec-headcanons)

Despite what everyone thinks, Alec is not exactly _fond_ of fire. His experience at Arkhangelsk left a lasting impression on him and that is the reason he is inordinately proficient with explosives. His respect for fire’s destructive power is why he uses it so often. 

Alec knows it was Q who got him re-instated to MI6 after he was disavowed. He also knows in depth the revenge Q took on the mole who tricked Bond into thinking Alec was a traitor.

Alec loves coffee, any and every type. He loves to try every iteration of coffee in whatever country he is in when on a mission. Due to his fierce love of the stuff, Alec has developed the habit of pouring the boffin a cup of coffee when he hears him shuffle out of the bedroom in the morning.

And despite his love for coffee, Alec does love a good Russian style afternoon tea. He even has his own samovar tucked away in their cupboard for when he is feeling especially nostalgic.

Alec made 00 status first. He doesn’t hold it over Bond’s head only because he privately believes that no one should consider killing people a measure of accomplishment.

Most of Alec’s missions are months-long deep cover assignments. Consequently, it sometimes takes him over a week to check in with Six. It’s because he has to take time to shed his identity and return to being ‘Alec’ before he can go in.

Alec has only ever let Q know that he is frighteningly good with computers, Q Branch levels of excellence. He has stunned Q a few times by pointing out errors in his code.

Like Q, Alec enjoys Shakespeare but he’s not a snob about it. His prefered writer happens to be Anton Chekov. The _Cherry Orchard_ is one of his favourite plays.

Alec is constantly taking uni courses whenever he can. He has a Masters in Mathematics, and a Bachelors in each of Chemistry, Linguistics, Engineering, Psychology, and Letters.

Every once in a while, Alec wishes he could go back to being Janus. It was so much easier and at least he knew he was not a good man. He doesn’t feel any particular loyalty to _Queen and Country_ and the only thing keeping him at Six are James and Q.


	6. Robinson's Retirement

[Posted here on tumblr.](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/623120101606096896/robinsons-retirement)

“Charles? You wanted to see me?” Tanner walked into the Deputy Chief of Staff’s office and stood by his desk.

“Ah yes, Bill, I wanted you to know first. I have decided to retire.”

“Oh, why now sir? I know that you have been planning it for a while but it still seemed like you were going to give it a go for a bit longer.”

Robinson made a face and sighed in resignation. “It’s really a few things. Six is undergoing a little departmental reorganisation, and I feel like it is the end of an era. Did you know the current James Bond is resigning?” He tapped some paperwork on his desk.

Tanner looked over and realised it was a shortlist of candidates to take over the name. “What about M?”

“Ah, she is saying on. I think she will be here until the end. You’ll take over my duties to her and everything will carry on. Congratulations, of course, on the promotion.”

Charles handed him his new contract. The ‘Deputy’ had been dropped off the title but the raise in pay was certainly impressive. He supposed if one had to deal with M, then that made sense.

“And here is your first task,” Charles handed him the stack of dossiers. “M would like you to write up a proposal on the suitability of each of these agents, then match them with upcoming missions. She will sit with you during ops to observe their skill sets.”

Charles smiled genially at him and suddenly Tanner realised what a large endeavour it was to sit on comms with M. The man in front of him had been nothing but calm and proficient running a mission, even when 007 managed to spectacularly blow something up.

“Well best wishes for your future sir,” Bill shook his hand.

“Thank you, Bill.” Charles stood and opened the door, “Now let us go see M so she can give you a proper welcome.”


	7. Scavenger Hunt Item #43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘We know Q likes his scrabble mug, but what is his second favourite mug?’

[Posted here on tumblr.](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/623131049929605120/scavenger-hunt-item-43)

  
Q picked up this mug at a little shop by Blackfriars station. It’s not as large as his scrabble mug but it will do in a pinch if his favourite needs a bit of a wash.


	8. Headcanon Week - James Bond Edition

[Posted here on tumblr.](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/623192921146015744/bond-headcanons)

Bond sleeps with anyone on missions even if he doesn't have to, not because he's a consummate slag but because he's a hedonist. Both Q and Alec don’t mind, but they do make him go to Medical and wait for the test results every time he returns from a mission. He finally gets the point and stops doing it unless it is absolutely critical for the mission.

James does not actually _like_ Q’s cats. He tolerates them. However, because cats are the way they are, he might be their favourite even over Q.

Vesper may have broken his heart, but that is something that could be mended. It was the fact that she broke his trust that irrevocably changed him. It had nothing to do with stealing the money and everything to do with lying about the boyfriend.

James doesn't care for hot climates, he actually loathes deserts. He loves the cold rainy atmosphere of London.

The only reason Bond is fluent in so many languages is because of Alec. It started with Russian when they served together and took off from there.

Bond loves to lounge around the flat in oversized knit sweaters. He tends towards soft blends and creamy colours.

James never knew it was Q that got Alec re-instated to Six. Alec told him after the mole was found and dealt with. James promised he would never tell Q they both knew.

Bond is a bit of a neat freak. It took him a while but he eventually trained Q into putting his clothes in the proper places.

James loves reading. His bookshelves are stuffed with everything from trashy romance novels to biographical accounts of the Napoleonic Wars.


	9. AU Headcanons for 00Q00 aka JAQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here, have a bunch of scenarios for AU Day

[Posted here on tumblr.](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/623296468244217856/au-headcanons-for-00q00-aka-jaq)

_Sentinel AU_

Bond is a sentinel with iron control, not into the mystical stuff. As a guide, Q can go either way. He is either a very good guide with shaman level abilities or he struggles with being a guide because his empathy is so high. Alec is very comfortable with his sentinel abilities and frequently eases the way between Q and James when the supernatural makes an appearance.

_Harry Potter AU_

James is _always_ a muggle. Q comes from a mixed family, his father is a muggle but his mother is a witch. Q kind of doesn't like being a wizard because it shorts out all of his tech. Alec comes from an old Russian family, he went to Durmstrang at first but transferred to Hogwarts when his parents died.

_Genderswap AU_

Jane Bond is the ruthless CEO of Six Technologies. Alexis Trevelyan is her spouse and silent business partner. Q (Quinn) is a shy but brilliant inventor that every tech company is after.

_Pirates AU_

James Bond is the deadly Captain of the pirate ship _Queen Six_. He commands the high seas with the help of his cunning Quartermaster Q and his formidable Sailing Master Alec Trevelyan.

_Superheroes AU_

Lucky Seven and Explosive Six are two jaded superheroes who are contemplating getting out of the business. When their nemesis, The Silver Rat shows up, can they count on their new Quartermaster and his amazing tech to help them save the world one more time?

_Bakery AU_

James is the owner of a quaint bakery in a middle-sized university town. He's always slightly miffed at a certain young college student who orders the _same_ thing every day and stays for hours typing away on his laptop in the corner of his shop. Alec is James sometimes lover who also moonlights as his handyman and manages the apartment building next door.

_Zombie AU_

Q is the lone survivor in a medical lab that was working on a cure before all hell broke loose. He keeps working despite the worries that his supplies are running low and the complex is surrounded by the undead. One day two other survivors [Alec and James] show up and they seem to be immune to the virus.

_Royalty AU_

Q is the Crown Prince for a tiny but economically prosperous nation rich in natural resources. He has many suitors but he can't seem to choose between King James or Tsar Alec. Marrying either one of them would be strategically sound since their countries both border Q's.

_Serial Killer AU_

Special investigator Q is on the trail of a notorious serial killer duo. As he descends deeper into James and Alec's mindset to find their next target, will he become a victim himself, or will he give in to dark urges that have sprung up in the course of their predator vs. prey relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to poach these if you like, I may or may not write some of these in the future


	10. Scavenger Hunt Item #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pick five villains from the James Bond universe. What songs do they use for a dramatic entrance?”

[Posted here on tumblr.](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/623679772169568256/scavenger-hunt-item-6)

**Ernst Stavro Blofeld – Morrissey - The More You Ignore Me the Closer I Get**

Since he was stalking Bond for a long time.

>   
>  _The more you ignore me  
>  The closer I get  
>  You're wasting your time  
>  Beware!  
>  I bear more grudges  
>  Than lonely high court judges  
>  _

**Alec Trevelyan – Taylor Swift – Bad Blood**

So I am _NOT_ a Taylor Swift fan but this song was just perfect.

>   
>  _Cause baby now we got bad blood  
>  You know it used to be mad love  
>  Now we've got problems  
>  And I don't think we can solve 'em  
>  You made a really deep cut  
>  _

**Electra King – Queen – I Want It All**

Freddie’s raw over the top yearning reminds me of Electra’s extraness.

>   
>  _I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now  
>  Listen all you people, come gather round  
>  I gotta get me a game plan, gotta shake you to the ground  
>  But just give me, huh, what I know is mine  
>  _

**Let Chiffre – Chevelle – Face to the Floor**

Because even though he was the baddie he was still the middle man who got iced.

>   
>  _Take 'em all the way  
>  Right back down  
>  Pay up, never  
>  Take it all  
>  _

**Raoul Silva – Nine Inch Nails – Head Like a Hole**

This song personifies Silva’s previous devotion M and then subsequent contempt for M and Bond..

>   
>  _God money I'll do anything for you.  
>  Black as your soul.  
>  I'd rather die than give you control.  
>  Bow down before the one you serve.  
>  You're going to get what you deserve.  
>  _


	11. Headcanon Week - Gareth Mallory Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit belated

[Posted here on tumblr.](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/623920122904625152/gareth-mallory-m-headcanons)

Mallory is secretly relieved that he became the head of MI6. Being the chairman for the Intelligence Committee was stifling and he had begun to constantly battle the urge to strangle every politician he met.

Gareth is a single parent. He has a governess that has been vetted by Six but he likes to spend as much time with his tweenaged daughter as possible.

Mallory headhunted Q long before he became the head of MI6. Before he even chaired the Intelligence and Security Committee he helped Five track down a certain elusive hacker and entice him into service.

Mallory has a strange fascination with American culture. He's particularly interested in their urban legends, like Mothman, and he has a mild interest in their serial killer culture.

His interest probably stems from his doctorate in Psychology. It has helped him significantly in dealing with troublesome politicians and 00s alike. Possibly only Q and the previous M know just what kind of educational arsenal he wields.

Gareth loves art and in his spare time likes to stroll through the various museums London has to offer. If he's out of London he takes time to visit smaller or lesser-known and not as touristy museums and galleries.

Mallory doesn't miss the action of his SAS days but he makes sure he isn't completely sucked into his desk job. He may have put on a little padding around his waistline, but he can still pass the requirements for a field agent.

Mallory's relationship with Q is more fraternal than paternal despite the age gap. When they do socialise, it's usually to attend a Shakespeare play or some ballet performance.

As M, Gareth is surprised by the number of 00s that, and he loosely uses the term, like him. It might be the fact that he's gained the respect of the now senior-most 00, Alec Trevelyan and that the Quartermaster seems to hold him in high regard as well.


	12. Scavenger Hunt #72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Q is a genius, and so are his cats. They've learnt to communicate their thoughts in Morse Code. Write a short conversation between Q's cats in Morse Code."

[Posted here on tumblr.](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/624096762953711616/scavenger-hunt-72)

**Cats** : -.-- --- ..- / .... .- ...- . / -. --- - / -... . . -. / .... --- -- . / .. -. / -.. .- -.-- ...  
**Q** : .. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -... . / .... --- -- . / - --- -. .. --. .... -  
**Cats** : - .... . / ..-. . . -.. . .-. / .. ... / .- .-.. -- --- ... - / . -- .--. - -.--  
**Q** : -... --- -. -.. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -... . / --- ...- . .-. / - --- / ..-. .. .-.. .-.. / .. - / ..- .--.  
**Cats** : --. --- --- -.. / .-- . / .-.. .. -.- . / .... .. --  
**Q** : .. / .- -- / - .... . / --- -. . / - .... .- - / -... ..- -.-- ... / - .... . / ..-. --- --- -..  
**Cats** : - .... . -. / -... .-. .. -. --. / - ..- -. .- / - .... . / --. --- --- -.. / -.- .. -. -.. / -.-- --- ..- / --- .-- . / ..- ...  
**Q** : .--. --- -. -.-. -.-- / .-.. .. - - .-.. . / ... .... .. - ...

Transcript:

 **Cats** : you have not been home in days  
**Q** : i will be home tonight  
**Cats** : the feeder is almost empty  
**Q** : bond will be over to fill it up  
**Cats** : good we like him  
**Q** : i am the one that buys the food  
**Cats** : then bring tuna the good kind you owe us  
**Q** : poncy little shits


	13. Scavenger Hunt #42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Show us your pet working for MI6

[Posted here on tumblr.](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/624101370544406528/scavenger-hunt-42)

Grendel is one of the new interns at Q branch. He's being responsible and remoting in to work during quarantine.


	14. Scavenger Hunt #30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cats actually run Q branch. Show us your cat (or a friend's cat) working diligently"

[Posted here on tumblr.](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/624105024782548992/scavenger-hunt-30)

She is in the middle of coding the new security features, one of which is a requirement that no one can enter Q Branch unless they have brought treats.


	15. Alec Trevelyan Aesthetic Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Fave for Villain Day

[Posted here on tumblr.](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/624267181334691840/alec-trevelyan-aesthetic-posted-here-on-ao3)

Photo by [Michael Parulava](https://unsplash.com/@parulava?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText) on [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/collections/11183275/alec-trevelyan/06365221b8b2a4b54ef19a5ce95f0884?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText)

Photo by [Jackson Hayes](https://unsplash.com/@jacksonhayes?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText) on [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/collections/11183275/alec-trevelyan/06365221b8b2a4b54ef19a5ce95f0884?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText)

Photo by [Ruthson Zimmerman](https://unsplash.com/@ruthson_zimmerman?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText) on [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/collections/11183275/alec-trevelyan/06365221b8b2a4b54ef19a5ce95f0884?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText)

Photo by [Devin Kaselnak](https://unsplash.com/@devinkaselnak?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText) on [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/collections/11183275/alec-trevelyan/06365221b8b2a4b54ef19a5ce95f0884?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText)

Photo by [Philipp Lansing](https://unsplash.com/@philipp_lansing?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText) on [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/collections/11183275/alec-trevelyan/06365221b8b2a4b54ef19a5ce95f0884?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText)

Photo by [Kenny Orr](https://unsplash.com/@greyharpoon?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText) on [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/collections/11183275/alec-trevelyan/06365221b8b2a4b54ef19a5ce95f0884?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText)

Photo by [Guilherme Stecanella](https://unsplash.com/@guilhermestecanella?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText) on [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/collections/11183275/alec-trevelyan/06365221b8b2a4b54ef19a5ce95f0884?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText)

Photo by [Stephen Radford](https://unsplash.com/@steve228uk?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText) on [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/collections/11183275/alec-trevelyan/06365221b8b2a4b54ef19a5ce95f0884?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText)

Photo by [Jurica Koletić](https://unsplash.com/@juricakoletic?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText) on [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/collections/11183275/alec-trevelyan/06365221b8b2a4b54ef19a5ce95f0884?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText)


	16. Scavenger Hunt Item #24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Send us your best villainous laughs! The more mad scientist the better."

It's available [here on tumblr](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/624310231695015936/scavenger-hunt-24-send-us-your-best-villainous)

Honestly, I'm more enthused about breaking someone's fingers than I am about world domination.


	17. Scavenger Hunt Item #48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Using a meme template, make 5 for James Bond. They do not have to be the same format. "

[Posted here on tumblr](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/624747979700568064/bond-from-now-on-we-will-be-using-code)

**Bond:** From now on, we will be using code names.

You can address me as "Eagle One."

Sévérine, code name, "Been There, Done That."

Q is "Currently Doing That."

Mallory is "It Happened Once In A Dream."

Moneypenny, code name, "If I Had To Pick A Girl."

Alec is "Eagle Two."

**Alec:** Oh, thank God

**Bond:** "I'd Be Lying If I Hadn't Thought About It" is in position (Silva)

[Posted here on tumblr](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/624754668298436608)

[Posted here on tumblr](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/624759862118825984)

[Posted here on tumblr](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/624761137496571904)

[Posted here on tumblr](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/624761327235301376)

[Posted here on tumblr](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/624769731508961280)

I keep forgetting that not everyone has a tumblr


	18. Scavenger Hunt #70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Create a menu themed around a particular Bond film"

[Posted here on tumblr](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/624852015074426880/scavenger-hunt-70)

# Casino Royale

  
And because I’m a horrible person, the dessert is very fitting.


	19. Scavenger Hunt #81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Perform a tarot reading for M"

[Video posted here on tumblr](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/625190778881343488/scavenger-hunt-81-perform-a-tarot-reading-for)

This reading occurs right before the events of Spectre.

Close up of card in first position and type of deck I am using.

(The Emperor) This is you at present, in a position of authority.

(The Hierophant) Currently, it looks like there is a challenge in the form of a new approach crossing your path. Because this is reversed, I feel that there may be an element of subversiveness to this meaning.

(The Lovers) You should look for potential allies or partnerships with people close to you, and perhaps even a union between others may present an unknown benefit in your struggle.

(Death) Now don't be alarmed, this is not necessarily a bad card, it represents change. Since it is positioned here, it is behind you, but I believe it is something still very recent. A chapter has ended in your life, but a new one is beginning.

(Judgement) Now this interesting, draw on your strength of awareness and be confident that the decisions you make now are the correct ones.

(The Tower) It seems apparent that because of the aforementioned decisions, it is most likely you will narrowly avoid a disaster. 

(Justice) This tells me, to be sure to examine the facts, and don't disregard the truth no matter how unlikely, I feel that the actions of others will become clear when the entire picture is taken into account.

(The Magician) Because of the orientation of this card, I sense it relates to your current challenge, there is an element of deception and the illusion of something that is not what it appears to be.

(The Chariot) Perhaps because of this, you fear that you might lose control. However, you hope that through strength of will, you might be able to provide some direction to the events in the future

(The Wheel of Fortune) Directly relating to that, is this card. This is a very flexible card in a very mutable position. Inevitably, your future appears to have a multitude of changes in store.


	20. Scavenger Hunt #35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Design the wedding invitation for a ship of your choice"

[Posted here on tumblr](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/625191033706283008/scavenger-hunt-35)

Credit for Location: [The Union Club](https://www.unionclub.co.uk/weddings/)


	21. Tolerance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a poem by Q

[posted here on tumblr](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/625176191692832768/tolerance-a-poem-by-q)

## The explosives are rigged to blow

## Oh where does my equipment go?

## 007 surely vexes me

## Even if he brings my tea

## Though, I’m told I can’t murder my beau


	22. Art Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M & Q or if you like M/Q - their designations drawn with flowers and their meanings

[Posted here on tumblr](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/625216373586591744/mallory-bittersweet-truth-black-eyed-susan)

**Mallory**  
Bittersweet - Truth  
Black-eyed Susan - Justice  
Chamomile - Patience in adversity  
Dill - Powerful against evil  
Ivy - Friendship  
Nasturtium - Patriotism  
Oak - Strength  
Sage - Wisdom

**Q**  
Chamomile - Patience in adversity  
Chives - Usefulness  
Clematis - Mental beauty  
Fern - Sincerity  
Ivy - Friendship  
Oak - Strength  
Thyme - Courage  
Violet - Loyalty


End file.
